Against The Future
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. I've seen a great hero rise and fall, I've seen him suffer injustice all his life, I've seen the future, and I can't stand it anymore, I'll break the rules, I'll change everything, my name is Sadamitsu Hoshichushi, and this is my story.
1. Awakening Dream

**Magnus: **Welcome to a new story, this will be a little hard to read, because the OC can see different time lines at the same time, as well as multiple outcomes, so, expect some sense of Deja Vu, also, do not expect this OC to be a God-Like character, the weakness of his Kekke Genkai will be explained on the next chapter, but you can expect a Naruto who is most likely unbeatable, although you'll have to keep reading to understand why

**Warning: **This story won't be updated soon, for it will be in competition with other stories, should you want this story to be updated before the others, then review a lot

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, we'll not accept the blame for similarities on many games, cartoons, animes, mangas, books, or whatnot

**

* * *

Against The Future**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**** Dream**

Near the capital of the Fire country, at the top of a high mountain, lay an old monastery, in this monastery, lives a group of monks that are renown for their wisdom, and even the Daimyo is known to seek their wisdom when hard times comes to the land, but there is a secret within the walls of this mission, a secret that they have made an oath to never let the world hear of it again...

But nothing is forever, and oaths are bound to be broken after enough time, and the time for this oath has come, and all began with a dream...

**=Dream=**

Naruto had been just kicked out of the orphanage, he just couldn't understand why, the lady in charge didn't explained the reason, she just yelled at him...

"GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK! I TOLERATED YOU AS MUCH AS I COULD, BUT I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY CHILDREN, YOU FILTHY DEMON!", The lady shouted, her voice filled with rage, Naruto couldn't understand it, he only defended himself, and even then, he only pushed the older boy away from him, he was sure that the older boy didn't got hurt, who can get hurt by falling on his ass?

"B-But...", Naruto tried to say something, anything, whatever, so he wouldn't get kicked out into the street, but the lady only got more furious

"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!, OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!", The lady shouted, while wielding a frying pan, ready to strike Naruto, so, the poor 5 years old child couldn't do anything but run away, with only the clothes he had on, which will not help him in the winter

**+++Time Skip+++**

Naruto was following an old man, dressed on robes and a hat with the kanji of fire on it, they walked to an old apartment building, the council once again voted against Naruto being adopted, and no one agreed to force the orphanage to accept him back, which resulted on this outcome

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't force them to accept you back at the orphanage, but I can help you with this, an apartment of your own... and some temporary income, at least until you become a shinobi, and earn your own money", Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, explained to Naruto, who had tears of happiness, for the kindness that the Hokage shown to him

"Thank you, and you'll see how I become a Hokage, BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted on his tiny voice, and Sarutobi couldn't help but to laugh at the antics of the blond troublemaker

"Of course, and I'm sure you'll be the best Hokage ever", Sarutobi stated, still chuckling at Naruto, who took this as a way of approbation

**+++Time Skip+++**

On his first days at the academy, Naruto learned a lot of this, but more important than jutsus and what means to be a ninja, he learned that near everyone in the village hated him

"Why... why are you doing this to me?... what have I done to you?...", Naruto asked to the older kids that were punching him without any mercy

"Shut up!, we have no need to explain anything to you!, no one wants you!, no one will miss you!", the leader of the kids shouted, while still punching him

"Hey!, what the hell are you doing?", Iruka shouted, not sure who was being bullied, but it had the desired effect, the kids scrambled, leaving behind a beaten Naruto. Iruka reached for him, and lifted him, to carry Naruto to the infirmary

"Why is everyone mean to me?, what have I done?", Naruto asked, and while Iruka hated him at first for the Kyuubi inside of him, he couldn't help but to feel his heart breaking, the poor child was right, he has done nothing wrong

"Nothing, Naruto, nothing, sometimes the orphans get bullied just because no one stands up for them, or because they can't stand by themselves, life is harsh, just like me, you have to keep going", Iruka explained, and Naruto hugged him, it was true, Iruka was an orphan too, so he held his words as true. But he decided that, if they were going to punish him, at least he'll give them a reason to do so, and then, a massive quantity of pranks were designed on his childish mind...

**+++Time skip+++**

Naruto was annoyed, after the final test that his new sensei made them go through, he thought that he had gained a friend, and a step forward with his crush... but he was wrong

"Hey!, Sasuke!, if you don't hurry up, you'll be painting without any light!", Naruto called after the last loyal Uchiha, who was only brooding, after barely have painted only a little bit of the fence he was supposed to paint

"Naruto!, stop distracting Sasuke-kun!, he needs to focus to become stronger!, he have no time to deal with this kind of missions!", Sakura Haruno, Naruto's crush, and Sasuke's number one fangirl, screamed at Naruto, whose heart felt like stabbed by a rusted kunai, he really liked her, and her defending brooding avenger was simply harmful

"But, Sakura-chan!, we are a team!, and if he does not hurry up, none of us will be able to go home until he finishes!", Naruto explained, he didn't like to use smart comments, because that enraged the council, but this time there was no other way around the problem

"Then be a good friend, and help him finish!, or are you selfish enough to see us suffer trying to paint this fance in the night?", Sakura taunted, and with a sigh of defeat, Naruto did as told. He didn't complain, after all, Sakura told him to be a good friend, and since he hadn't had any friends before, he thought that this was good

**+++Time Skip+++**

This was exactly what he didn't want, this was the most horrible outcome of this mission, he has just left too many friends behind, battling some of the most freakish and powerful enemies he had seen, all in hope of rescuing his friend, but it all ended wrong, and now he had to almost destroy his own friend, if he ever want to bring him back...

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

The two former friends leaped at each other, Naruto was covered in red demonic chakra, his body falling apart due the corruption, but his mind was standing strong, he was ready to give his life to accomplish the promise he made to Sakura, while Sasuke has just mutated into a horrible humanoid creature, hand-like-wings were coming our of his purplish-grayish skin, his eyes were blood shot, and his mind was almost gone, gone to the greed of power, gone to the desire of revenge, in fact, he wanted to kill Naruto, to untap the next stage of his Kekke Genkai, just as his brother.

'_**Kill him!, or he will kill you!'**_, Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto's mind, it's only concern, was to survive, there was no care

'_NO!, I won't kill him... that will make Sakura sad... and I know he can change!, he is not evil... HE IS MY FRIEND!'_, Naruto shouted in his mind, the attacks were still strong, and none was giving away

'_**Even if that is true, there is no way you can return him back to normal, your presence, your existance, is what it's driving him mad, either you **__**kill him now, or let him go'**_, Kyuubi tried to reasoning with Naruto, but to no avail

'_I can do it, I know I can do it!, I don't need you to do this, the strength of our friendship will make the miracle happen!'_, Naruto replied, his voice was more like a scream of despair than of hope

'_**Fool, you can't do anything alone, you can't do anything without me... you are nothing without me... you should be thankful for me being here'**_, Kyuubi darkly stated, and Naruto soon felt his body being overloaded with demonic chakra, his Rasengan was growing with unholy power, in a monent, Sasuke will be reduced to shreads... so, he decided to sacrifice himself...

"GHAAAAA!", Naruto screamed as Sasuke pierced his chest, barely missing his heart, Naruto decided to only scratch Sasuke's hitai-ate, Naruto decided that if he couldn't keep his promise today, he will let someone else bring happiness to his beloved Sakura, if only to not bring pain and misery to her by his own hand. Soon Naruto's world became dark, and he embraced unconsciousness...

**+++Time Skip+++**

Today was a great day, after training three years under Jiraiya's wing, and writing a lot of pervert books, he was taller, well fed, and much more stronger, true, his promise to bring back Sasuke was still eating him out, he often had nightmares of Sakura crying and berating him for being forced to kill the Uchiha traitor, but he was full of determination today, he knew that Sakura will never be his, but at least, he will make her know his true feelings, so at least his heart can be at peace

"Naruto!, you are back!", Sakura greeted the blond shinobi, she looked... happy... to see him, so much that his heart made a dangerous flip

"Sakura-chan!, it's good to see you again!", Naruto greeted back, berating himself for not telling her his feelings in that very moment

"I see you have grown, both in height and power, and now that you are here, I can't wait for us to start searching for Sasuke-kun again!", Sakura, stated, her smile, the light in her eyes, all that beauty... completely devoted to a traitor... it made Naruto feel sick, but he was too noble for his own good

"That's right, for I haven't forgotten my promise, I won't fail you", Naruto replied, pushing his feelings aside, there will be other chances, and if there aren't any more chances... at least he will stay true to his word, true to his nindo...

**+++Time Skip+++**

It was the end... no more Pein... No more war... no more true friends, and... no love... Naruto was in the ground, too weak to try to crawl his way, no, not too weak, he was much worse when he crawled against Gaara, full intent on killing him to ensure te safety of his friends... today he just lacked the will to even try it... he could only resume his life in his mind...

Shino Aburame, albeit weird to the core, was a very good friend, if not for the council, he and his family would have adopted him, and even when that didn't happened, Shino never felt ashamed of being called his friend, he was that source of serenity, when he needed a solid point of view, he was that wise big brother he always loved and needed, and he had been the voice of reason during all the madness of his life upon returning from Jiraiya's training, and now he lay on a bed, in a decaying hospital, fried like a bug after a wild fire, with no chance of ever recover...

Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha, the limit of the Power of Youth, always so cheerful, always so noble, always the gentleman, always giving his best, at some point, he became an inspiration for Naruto, Lee couldn't mold chakra, wasn't able to heal at a fast rate, and had the biggest amount of Bad Luck of the entire shinobi world, and he never gave up, near every shinobi laughed at him, and he never dropped his smile, perhaps the only sincere and friendly smile of Konoha's shinobies, he was the fastest, so fast that without the enhancements of Kyuubi, Naruto would never have been able to follow, natural strenght that put to shame almost every shinobi who used chakra to strenthen their muscles, with the exception of Tsunade and Sakura, he had an endurance worthy of a Demigod... and yet he fell, losing both legs and an arm to protect the one he loved, Sakura, who not even looked back at him when she ran after Sasuke, the traitor...

Shikamaru Nara, the Lazy Genius, he was something like a cosmic joke, always complaining about his bad luck, which was nonexistent to everyone else, he got a beautiful girl in Temari, he got a set of shadow skills to terrorize the most experienced shinobi, a brain capable of taking him out of situations impossible to anyone else, undamaged, and ambushing him was an invitation to disaster, Naruto was not worried for him, of course not, even when an entire building fell on him, Naruto was sure that the lucky bastard was pretty much alive, crawling his way out at the slowest speed possible, wasting so little energy, that he will be without even the smell of sweat... he will make a fine Hokage...

Hinata Hyuga, the shy princess, the most lovely kunoichi of the world, and maybe the only one in the world that loved him, yes, she LOVED him, heck, even her scary father was ready to take him into the Hyuga family if only to keep her safe... if only he had know early... then nothing of this tragedy would have even happened, and she'll be alive today... this is he reason he had no will to live, because the only one who loved him, died on his hands, declaring her love for him, berating herself for not telling him before... but i was him the one to blame, for not reading the signs, all that care she shown to him, all the little things she tried to give him, the blushing, her cute voice burning with pure love whenever she spoke his name, and for that, he lost her, and he just couldn't wait to meet her in the afterlife, if only to say how sorry he is...

Naruto also thought about the rest of his friends, like Chouji, Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi... Konohamrau... Tsunade-obaa-chan... and a few others... all of them either crippled, or dead, but all further thought was stopped, when Sakura arrived, and helped him to sit up... and at her side, Sasuke Uchiha was standing, smiling, and looking at him with a pity that made him feel like tearing his heart apart...

"Naruto, I'm glad you are alive... I... I want to thank you, for keeping your promise, for not kill Sasuke when you had him in your grasp, for not taking advantage of me in my time of weakness, allowing me to remain pure for him, for believe in me, and while my whole heart is only for Sasuke-kun, I want to give you a very special reward, because I don't want you to think that I don't care about you...", Sakura said to the silent Naruto, he had no longer any will to say anything, to move, or anything else, he didn't care about the reward, in fact, he already knew what was going to happen, he was there when Danzo gave her a very special mission

Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips, it wasn't a deep kiss, but it was neither a chaste kiss, she planted it with all the intention on making it nice, and sweet, breaking it slowly, but to Naruto it felt like acid, like venom, he didn't returned the kiss, he just waited, almost impatiently, for the final strike that will reunite him with his shy princess

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about anything, Sasuke will be the new Hokage, and the council will lead Konoha into an unending golden age, you can rest in peace now", Sakura sweetly stated, and then she stabbed him with straight sword, piercing his sore heart, but Naruto didn't complained, not even grunted in pain or discomfort, he just blinked at her, almost as if mocking at her luck, because without all the good people that sacrificed themselves for the village, Konoha was doomed, although it was no longer Naruto's concern, he just embraced the cold feeling of the death, and allowed his life to flow out of him, he just ignored the retreating forms of Sasuke and Sakura, who left him to be eaten by the wild beasts, and just basked on the light in front of him, he just could see the figure of a shy Hinata waiting for him...

**=End of the Dream=**

A small child, barely five years old, woke up in his bed, his brown eyes wide open, his face showing sadness that no human being should feel, and his heart aching for a chance to help the blond shinobi that he just saw on his dream, only the voice of the grand master of the order made him break free from his stupor

"You've just awaken the Mugengan, a curse for mankind... I pity you, boy, because you'll never know happiness, you'll never know rest, you'll be forever tormented with images of the future, an horrible future... you have turned an adult in the eyes of the order, if you don't want to carry this burden, then tell us, and we can end your misery, but if you want to give your life some meaning, then you'll fully join us... we'll wait you at the table in the main hall, don't rush your decision, we have ALL the time of the world", the Grand Master stated, and then left the room of the boy, to give him enough space

"I will... not be a tool... but... I can't leave him alone... no one deserves that destiny...", the child muttered to himself, while running his small hand on his short black hair

"I've decided it, I'm leaving, I have to find him, I can't allow this to happen", The child stated, and just then he noticed it, the feeling of Deja Vu, the Grand Master just closed the door of his room behind him, just as he did a moment ago

"True, I now have the Mugengan, now I can see the future, but, I will change it, I don't care it is forbidden, if I can't be happy... the at least he will... that's right... I'll make a difference", the child said, and them darted to his wardrobe, and dressed on his working outfit, hardened cotton pants, soft leather boots, and leather shirt, and then covered all of it with the robes of the order of destiny, plain white robes, adjusted at his waist by a cord, even as a child, the order gave him both types of clothes, should his Kekke Genkai didn't show, he will work and be happy, should it show, just like now, he'll hide on his white robes, so, in a way of defiance, he used both clothes

Outside the room, the Grand Master, Grandfather of the child, just shook his head, he could have stopped him, he could have made him understand, but he also knew, that this was the best for the child... and perhaps... for the world

"My name is, Sadamitsu Hoshichushi, a rouge of the Order of Destiny, I don't care about the rules, I don't care about status, I don't care about laws, I just care about justice, and I'm willing to become an Angel of Death to do so, and the first thing to do in my list, is to help this Naruto, I'll make EVERYONE respect him... one way or the other"

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, what do you think?, I know that some of the events are not like they happened in the manga or anime, but a few changes had to be made, the only decided pairing up to now is NaruHina, everything else, will be decided as the story unfolds


	2. Reunion

**Magnus:** Here goes the second chapter, get ready for the confusion. Besides, remember that the Order of Destiny is renown for their wisdom, so, his robes will be recognized by more than one, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything else you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, the OC belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

A rather big merchant car, being pulled by a humble looking horse was making it's way toward Konoha, it's occupants, one white clad man and a white robed child were making near no conversation, or rather, their conversation was being lost in time...

"So, little monk, may we play a game of questions? You know, so the voyage is spent in a more delightful way, making it seems shorter too", The white clad man proposed, he was dressed in an pure white business suit, covered with a white jacket, showing immaculate white gloves, and even a white fedora hat, his smile though, was somewhat unnerving

Sadamitsu closed his eyes as if in thought, and after a second, he nodded and made his set of rules

"Can I make the first question?", Sadamitsu asked

"Of course, little one, ask whatever you wish to know", The merchant replied, and Sadamitsu blinked

"May I ask your name? You haven't presented yourself yet", Sadamitsu asked his first question, and the man didn't make him wait

"Oh my! Where are my manners? My name is Ankiseth, Merchant from the West, Nice to meet you. And as well, here is my first question: What does a monk of the order of destiny so far away from the monastery?", Ankiseth asked his question, his smile never leaving his face. Sadamitsu only blinked

"What do you know about Konoha?", Sadamitsu asked his new first question, and Ankiseth promptly replied

"Besides the fact that it's perhaps the largest Ninja village of the continent? Well, I know that they were attacked about 5 years ago, Hiruzen Sarutobi had to take on the Hokage hat again, and that there was a sudden increment on the quantity of orphans. And as well, here is my first question: What does a monk of the order of destiny so far away from the monastery?", Ankiseth asked his first question again, but Sadamitsu only blinked on reply

"What do you know about the Hyuga and the Uzumaki families?", Sadamitsu vetured to ask as his newest first question, and almost got startled by the grin that Ankiseth showed now

"Ah, so, interested on the clans? Well, I can tell you that the Hyugas are renown for being cold hearted pricks, who bask in their traditions on stealing the emotions from their children, as for the Uzumakis, well, almost everyone died on Whirlpool, the only one I know is Kushina, who fled to Konoha along certain Namikaze, I don't know what happened to her though. And as well, here is my first question: What does a monk of the order of destiny so far away from the monastery?", Ankiseth asked, again for the first time, Sadamitsu blinked, and decided to not play

"And can I make you promise to not ask me anything sensitive?", Sadamitsu asked, and Ankiseth chuckled

"You are no fun at all!", Ankiseth said, although his smile never faded

They traveled for a few hours, with Sadamitsu being absolutely silent, and Ankiseth singing something merry and incoherent, passing through a thick forest, a waterfall with two giant statues, and then reaching the main road, with Konoha now visible at the distance...

"Well, this is as close as my route gets to Konoha", Ankiseth said as he made the cart stop, and Sadamitsu didn't lost any time, jumping down

"Thank you very much, wandering merchant, I will never forget your kindness", Sadamitsu thanked as properly as he could thought, but the merchant waved it off

"Meh, it's nothing, Thank you for being such an interesting companion. In fact, I wish you to have this as a token of appreciation", Ankiseth said while handing a small wooden box to Sadamitsu

"I... thank you, again, for being so kind", Sadamitsu bowed, and then turned to go to Konoha

"You are welcome, Sadamitsu, and you may want to open the box until you and Naruto are well hidden from preying eyes", Ankiseth called to the retreating form of the monk of destiny, who suddenly stopped dead on his tracks

"I never told you my name... much less Naruto's...", Sadamitsu mumbled quite fearfully, and then turned around to face the merchant... just to find him and the cart gone, not even the tracks on the ground that they even were there

Konoha's main gate some time later...

Today was one of those days, when Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, berated his luck and his lack of working spirit, he hasn't failed a mission, no, he just ignored when certain blond child got his food thrown into the floor, and then forced to clean the mess that other kid started. Kakashi ignored it because it was a child fight, no one harmed, no one in danger, unfortunately, the Hokage didn't thought that, and punished him with a whole day of Gate duty

"At least I have my Icha Icha", Kakashi said to himself, and then buried his nose into the orange book, of course he wasn't a complete careless ninja, so, he expanded his senses in order to feel any chakra signature that may try to pass through the gate, unfortunately for him, children didn't have a particulary noticeable signature, so, he never noticed a five years old kid on white robes passing before him...

Hokage office, some minutes later...

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, groaned in annoyance, he just had dismissed the caretaker of the orphanage, who asked permission for the hundredth time this week to kick out Naruto, all in claims that he had been corrupting other children, as usual, he said not, but at one moment or other, he knew that they will make a move against Naruto, he just hoped to be there for the son of his dear friend and late Hokage

"She will throw him out to the streets", The voice of a kid brought the Hokage out of his musings, his sight fell on a small child, one who seemed quite harmless, with a non dveloped chakra signature, and yet, the robes denoted him as someone to take with all the seriousness possible

"What do you mean, and why are you here?", Hiruzen asked, avoiding the part on how did he enter. It was a Hokage's vow to protect the fact that the order of destiny was somewhat unstoppable, not that they were fighters, just plainly unnerving. Sadamitsu locked eyes with him, and then moved them as if signaling somewhere in the office, Sarutobi quickly understood that he didn't want the ANBU to hear the conversation, thus, he activated the privacy seals... not that the ANBU noticed the presence of the child

"I'm here because you are too old to prevent his suffering", Sadamitsu coldly stated, and Sarutobi flinched at the declaration. Since the time of the first shinobi war, it was accounted that whatever the order of destiny said, it would happen, no exceptions, even if the words where heard from the mouth of a child of the order

"I will send an ANBU to make sure she obeys", Sarutobi said, trying to make up for his failure

"No, you wont", Sadamitsu quickly interjected, and Sarutobi couldn't help but to feel shocked

"What? Why?", Sarutobi asked, unable to digest what he has just heard, he didn't know he was in for a nasty wake up call

"Doing that will do nothing to correct the problem", Sadamitsu stated

"What problem? Are we even talking about the same subject?", Sarutobi had to ask now, monk of the order of destiny or not, he just couldn't risk Naruto

"Naruto, and the problem, your people. I don't blame them for fearing and loathing the demon, but I do hate them for punishing the hero that keeps them alive and secure day and night. I will make sure that he does not need anyone else", Sadamitu's ominous words pierced through Sarutobi's heart, but he was not defeated yet

"The people can change, besides, the law...", Sarutobi began to elaborate, but Sadamitsu wasn't in mood to allow him... besides, he wasn't up to hear him ranting endlessly

"Thanks to your law, he will suffer to no end, true, the children his age won't know of what is sealed inside him, but their parents will gladly teach them to hte him. Is that your wish? To have him suffering his entire life? With no one to show him love, care or at leas t treat him like a human being? Answer me, Hokage of Konoha, or I will take him far away from him where no one will be able to hurt him", Sadamitsu used his best impersonation of his Grandfather, which worked nicely if the face of dread from Sarutobi was any indication. Should Sarutobi had know that the kid was bluffing, he wouldn't have asked his next question...

"Then, what should I do?", Sarutobi asked, knowing that the monk will give him the answer

"You? That's pretty simple, you will keep doing your work, and allow me to freely be the friend and helping hand he so much needs. You can't abandon your duties, that much I know and comprehend, and you can't keep watch on him permanently, however, I, can be at his side, to be the only thing he has not, and most likely, will never have, a friend". Sadamitsu explained, and Sarutobi nodded in understanding

"I... I see. I'll make the paperwork so you can be seen as a citizen of the village. Can I get you to make a loyalty vow?", Sarutobi asked, hoping to at least get his own advisor, or advisor for the next Hokage in a monk of the order of destiny. However he nearly fainted at the grin on the face of said monk...

Konoha's Orphanage, near the sunset...

Naruto had been just kicked out of the orphanage, he just couldn't understand why, the lady in charge didn't explained the reason, she just yelled at him...

"GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK! I'VE TOLERATED YOU AS MUCH AS I COULD, BUT I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY CHILDREN! YOU FILTHY DEMON!", The lady shouted, her voice filled with rage. Naruto couldn't understand it, he only defended himself, and even then, he only pushed the older boy away from him, he was sure that the older boy didn't got hurt, who can get hurt by falling on his butt?

"B-But...", Naruto tried to say something, anything, whatever, so he wouldn't get kicked out into the street, but the lady only got more furious

"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!, OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!", The lady shouted, while wielding a frying pan, ready to strike Naruto, so, the poor 5 years old child couldn't do anything but run away, with only the clothes he had on, which will not help him in the winter

Naruto ran until the Orphanage was no longer in sight, he ran while crying, unable to understand, not sure if he even wanted to understand.

'Why? Why everyone hates me? What did I do to be treated like this? I'm really a bad child? Am I... really a demon?', Naruto thought, and kept thinking, tormenting himself with the little bits of information he had heard, all of them pointing to him being something evil. He was so deep in thought, and his eyes so clouded on tears, that he never noticed the white robed child... until he crashed with him

"OW!", both kids shouted, obviously the hit hurt them, not badly, but still...

"SORRY SORRY SORRY!", Naruto quickly apologized, panicked at the idea of getting more shouts, or a beating

"Are you ok?", The kid asked, even if his voice was serious, it sounded caring, at least to Naruto, for it carried no hate, no yells, not even despise

"Huh? Hummm. Yeah... errrr... I'm very sorry...", Naruto stuttered, while the other kid raised to his feet, and helped him to do the same. Their clothes were so different, Naruto was dressed on orange baggy shorts, and an old and dirty white shirt with a big spiral at the center, while the other kid was dressed on a white robe, with his hood up

"What's done is done, and nothing we can do to help it. Besides, it was an accident, no harm done", The kid said, with a wisdom clearly not of his age. Naruto stared at him for a second or two, and then sighed on relief

"Ok, err... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you", Naruto finally greeted, imitating how other children on the orphanage greeted new kids, or people that went thre to adopt someone

"My name is Sadamitsu Hoshichushi, nice to meet you too, Naruto", Sadamitsu replied, and Naruto's heart made a flip, this kid... treated him like a friend... not like a monster, not like a demon, not like something to hate, and that, and the feeling, made him think on a lot of things

"Where you going somewhere?", Sadamitsu asked after nearly one minute of Naruto's shock induced silence

"Huh? Errr... I... I don't know...", Naruto finally replied, sorrow pouring at alarming levels at the end of his phrase

"Oh. Well, since you aren't going anywhere, will you play with me? I find this place kinda boring, and no one else plays with me", Sadamitsu asked, it was one BIG lie, he wasn't there to play, heck, half the children on Konoha would have accepted him to play ninja tag immediately, but it was this specific kid the one he wanted...

"R-Really? You want to play, WITH ME?", Naruto asked, not noticing that the street had been mostly empty when they met, but now was beginning to be filled with people that was going from their jobs to their homes, some adults already glaring at him

"Yes, I don't see why not. Come, I saw a good place to play", Sadamitsu offered, and then began to run to an abandoned compound. It was then when he noticed the diferences between the two, for Naruto was able to run after him and keep the pace with no effort at all, while he will need to take a breath soon. Naruto for his part, didn't mind where they were going, he had just made a friend, and he planned to keep him for as long as possible, for the adults won't take long on telling him to hate, or his parents...

The compound they reached was only ruins, a death trap of sorts, two or three abandoned building were visible, but they looked as if about to collapse at any given moment. Debris could be seen everywhere, and the wooden plate with the family name was in so bad condition, that the letters were completely unreadable. It also was far away from the civil houses, being somewhat close to the Hyuga compound, and yet at a safe distance from the Uchiha's. The compound was truly small, compared to the other clans, but it could easily fit five families. Due to the conditions, it was a safe guess to say that no one will ever bother to purchase, repair or even going inside to loot the ruins. In one word... PERFECT

"Whoa! I didn't knew there was such a big place with no one living in there!", Naruto almost shouted his surprise, and Sadamitsu ALMOST smiled at this

"Well, it's abandoned, and in very bad shape. Adults simply lacks the will to restore things like this, but, we can make it our own fort", Sadamitsu stated, and couldn't help but to notice the gleam on Naruo's childish eyes

"Our own fort! That's so COOL! No one will bother me... US in here!", Naruto tried to correct himself, for he dreaded that his new friend would leave him if people starts to shout at him soon

"Of course, that's the main point. Besides, all the treasures inside will be ours and only ours to let's explore it, before you have to return to your parents", Sadamitsu stated, his lips twitching a little bit

"I have a better idea! Let's sleep on our new fort!", Naruto shouted, almost like pleading, completely scared of having to try to return to the orphanage, or having to sleep on the street... and losing his new... and only friend. Sadamitsu couldn't help but to allow a smile crawl on his face, it felt so fresh, as if defying the entire order, proving them absolutely wrong

"That, my friend, is a wonderful idea!", Sadamitsu called back, and then entered the ruins of the compound, carefully steping on the correct spots, so Naruto doesn't get hurt

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office...

Sarutobi was banging his head on his desk, was he really that stupid? That blind? Aparently, yes. He had visited Naruto at the orphanage in order to see if everything was right, but apparently he had been coaxed into answering that he was fine, because he has just seen how Naruto was tricked into believing that the monk wanted to be his friend, which technically was true, but it was a trick nonetheless. He also watched how Naruto was now being guided into one of the places where near no one would go to search for him. Now he had to wonder, how much he really has neglected the Son of his friend? And how unfit has he been to be Hokage, for he had been deceived by his own ANBU in the fact that no one had reported anything out of order, like for example, that Naruto has been kicked out of the orphanage, that Naruto had been seen with a stranger, or that Naruto has entered a place forbiden because it belonged to a small clan dedicated to make explosive tags and traps. It was time to set thing straight, to put them in the right way... Some punishment was in order

"Neko", Sarutobi called on a low voice, one that was like the calling of the grimm reaper on the ears of the ANBU

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?", Neko asked as she appeared knelt down before Sarutobi

"Call for a meeting with all the ninja, from the fresher chunin, the most veteran ANBU... It's time to clean the house", Sarutobi ordered. He just couldn't believe that it had took a Monk of the Order of Destiny to open his eyes, he just hoped that his friend could forgive him for neglecting his last and dieing wish

Back at the Abandoned Compound...

Naruto's eyes were sparkling, he and Sadamitsu managed to get inside of something that looked like a basement, made of stone, and that seemed to be able to keep intact for decades to come, it had a lot of shelves, some with weapons, others with scrolls. Unfortunately, all the weapons were rusty and mostly unusable outside of basic practice, and most of the scrolls were on decay state, making them unreadable, but others were in usable condition, and that was more than enough for Naruto to feel like a extremely powerful ninja... Now, if only he could read...

"WHHAAAAAA! OUR OWN SCROLLS!", Naruto screamed on pure joy, dancing on circles, and jumping like a complete idiot, much to Sadamitsu's amusement

"That's great... What are they for?", Sadamitsu asked, still smiling at the blond antics

"Errr... I... well...", Naruto stammered, then fell silent, full of shame. In a Ninja village, children learn to read quite early, but no one tried to teach him, neglected his early education, greatly. Sadamitsu watched his expression, his shame, that sudden feeling of being completely useless...

"You... Can't read it, can you?", Sadamitsu asked, and as Naruto's shook his head no, Sadamitsu's blood began to boil

'_Village full of monsters, I swear that you all will pay, and before the end, you all will be begging for mercy!'_, Sadamitsu shouted on his mind. They feared the demon, he will make them see the Demon King...

**GGGRRRRROOOOWWWWWLLLLL...**

At the sound of a belly demanding food, Naruto's face grew red, and Sadamitsu managed to sweat drop at the scene. Fortunately, this was something that he could fix

"I have some cookies, do you want some?", Sadamitsu asked, and Naruto happily nodded, this was the beginning of a grat friendship

"AH! And the scroll is called Sealing for Dummies", Sadamitsu suddenly said, making Naruto face fault

"What?", Sadamitsu asked, puzzled by the reaction

"I heard that it's so hard to learn that it's useless", Naruto replied

"So what? It only means that you can become the very best in something no one else will be able to compete with you", Sadamitsu reasoned, and then Naruto's face brightened to new levels. He, the rejected, will become the best in something really hard

"YES! I WILL BECOME THE NEXT SEALS MASTER! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted... just for his stomach growl even harder... Event that made the two new friends laugh like no tomorrow. Little did Naruto know, that his declaration will held weight enough to move mountains...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it? The story is still very open, although it'll be Naruhina later, feel free to send suggestions


	3. Three makes a family

**Magnus: **Sorry for not updating sooner, here goes another chapter, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic. Up to now, the OCs belong to me**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Three makes a family**

It had been three years since Naruto met Sadamitsu, three years of living inside the abandoned ruins of a compound. During these three years, Sadamitsu and Naruto managed to fix enough of the place to make a decent home, completely repairing the main house, which was in the middle of the compound, repairing a small yard to have a place to grow crops, but leaving all the surrounding ruins in the same state, allowing them to be a barrier against the rest of the village, for only them were able to pass through them unharmed… Them and the Hokage.

"Well, you have done a nice work here, although you could have cleaned a small path to enter" Sarutobi said to the pair of kids. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, while Sadamitsu ignored him completely, or so he seemed to do

"The main idea is to not bother or being bothered, jiji. There is actually no reason for anyone else to come here. And you have no trouble entering at all" Naruto replied, he still loved the Hokage, something that Sadamitsu had no opportunity to correct or change

"I see… Are you ready to enter the academy? You will have to interact with more kids your age, Naruto, and you too, Sadamitsu" Sarutobi stated, making Naruto go stiff, but got no reaction or comment from Sadamitsu

"We'll do fine, jiji. We are already a team, and Sadamitsu helped me to learn how to read and write, so I won't be the dead last of the class" Naruto replied truthfully, not feeling the need to hide from the Hokage, but, not telling everything, just as Sadamitsu taught him

"Very well, remember that classes start tomorrow, early. Don't be late, ok?" Sarutobi finally said, and then waved good bye, allowing the kids to continue with whatever they were doing

"Well, there he goes… So, what should we do? Class starts tomorrow, should we have some physical training, or should we study a little?" Naruto asked. At some point, he simply fell into do whatever Sadamitsu says, it was much more simple that way, he was always right, he always knew, he never failed, and he always had the answer

"We should practice our calligraphy a little more, then give a last review to the history of the village, we don't want to pass for idiots on our first day. We'll leave the physical training until tomorrow, so we can see what is expected of us… And Naruto, I appreciate your confidence on me, but remember to take your own decisions too, I will support you on everything you decide" Sadamitsu replied, earning an smile from the blond

"I already made the decision, and that is to ask you on whatever I think I will fail. I would have chosen the physical training, but you are right, as a shinobi, I must test everyone first before showing off, and history is still my weak point" Naruto replied, and then both went to the house, to read, and to practice with the calligraphy set that they found on the mysterious box, the pen was still as new as when they opened the box three years ago, and the small ink flask was still full, even when they had used it non-stop for three years. They didn't ask though, they simply accepted it.

Next day…

It was the first day of the ninja academy for many kids, some were excited, for they were going to become shinobi, other found it to be like a burden, forced to go to keep up with the clan tradition, but for one Hinata Hyuga, this was punishment.

"Main branch members does not go to the academy… Right?" Hinata asked to the man who was accompanying her, she was supposed to be accompanied by her father, but…

"Main branch members are strong enough to not need it, you need to become stronger, Hinata-sama, but you won't be able to keep it up with you family as you are now" Kou Hyuga said, perhaps a little too harsh. As a branch member of the Hyuga, he was filled with resentment against the main branch… But not against Hinata, not that he could do anything about their situation anyway

"I'm weak…" Hinata said in a depressed tone, one that Kou hated to his core

"You are not. Your heart is different from those of the Hyuga, but that doesn't makes you weak, just unfitted for the clan" Kou tried to explain, but did no good. Suddenly, Hinata's attention was captured by the sound of laughter, the laughter of two kids that were running toward the academy, not that they were any late. One was dressed on a white hooded robe, and his hands and feet were covered with boots and gloves made of soft leather, the other, was a blond kid dressed on a black hakama and gi, plain in design, humble and yet elegant, it was covered with a red haori with no special marks, his hands were naked, and his feet were covered with white tabis and straw sandals

"Come on, Naruto. Don't allow me to leave you behind" Sadamitsu called back to Naruto, smiling at him, at how the blond was doing his best to follow him as close as possible.

"I'm not giving up! One day I'll surpass you!" Naruto replied, struggling to keep up with Sadamitsu's unholy precision.

"Of course you will, Naruto" Sadamitsu muttered, for now, this was the correct path, to have him physically fit to not depend on anybody, at least for now, he truly wanted to see those kids trying to pick a fight with Naruto… But then again, a personal early victory could lead to have a mayor defeat in the future, he will need to keep it at bay, for now

They were running madly, first on the street, then climbing a pole with only their momentum, jumping from one wall to another, then running on the edge of a tall fence, all without stopping. It was their game, much better than ninja tag, much more demanding, and way much more dangerous. They used no chakra, so they had to be precise in order to not fall and hurt themselves, it was tiresome, but their muscles were developing lean and strong, allowing them more speed and precision. Sadamitsu always knew where to place his foot, and Naruto followed his steps, learning how to recognize the best place to land, or to support his weight into. Naruto never knew it, but Sadamitsu has fallen, tripped, and injured thousands of times, just to correct his move with the help of the Mugengan, not that it made it any less tiring.

"I wish to be like them…" Hinata muttered, and still, Kou heard her

"Clan-less, poor, un-respected?" Kou asked, trying to help her mature, but Hinata just turned to see him with the most clear and deep eyes he had ever seen

"Free" Hinata replied, silencing her bodyguard for the rest of the trip.

School, some minutes later…

Iruka Umino has just started the class, and he already regretted taking this group. The Hokage just had to add to the same bowl the most unstable ingredients, Akimichi gluttony to distract other weak minded students, Nara laziness to enrage him every five minutes, Yamanaka vanity to put his patience to test, Aburame seriousness to give him the creeps, Inuzuka loudness to punish his ears, and to add some diversity, one shy Hyuga. But the spice of the bowl, were the two kids he was tasked to check at any time, one Naruto Uzumaki, and one Sadamitsu Hoshichushi, from whom he couldn't read anything at all, and that alone was truly disturbing

"Fine, first of all, take seat, and try not to change your place more than once in the year" Iruka instructed, and the students tried to find a place on the tables, that oddly enough, seemed to be made to hold three students

"I want to sit with Sasuke-kun!" One pink haired girl shouted, and then a dozen of girls began to fight for a seat at the side of a now scared Sasuke Uchiha, he was previously warned by his brother and father about this, too bad he didn't believe them

"Troublesome" Shikamaru Nara muttered, and then fell asleep, not caring about his companion, who was eating potato chips

_'No one is sitting with me…'_ Hinata thought, while seeing how everyone was avoiding her table, she didn't notice the two kids she watched before, how they eyed her

"Can we sit here?" Naruto asked, earning an eep from the shy Hyuga, who quickly nodded to them

"Thank you" Sadamitsu said in a low voice. Naruto was about to ask how to arrange seats, but Sadamitsu was faster. He sat moved Hinata to one side, and he sat at the other side, making Naruto being in the middle. Hinata blinked a few times unsure on what happened or why, but Naruto only smiled apologetically toward her, making her blush

As the class continued, with a rather boring introduction of the life of a shinobi, Sadamitsu began to take a look at the boys and girls that were going to play a part on Naruto's life and history.

'_Shino Aburame, stoic and cold blooded calculator, one hundred percent trustworthy, must enter Naruto's life at an early stage´_ Sadamitsu thought while looking at Shino, who suddenly sensed the dire need to check if someone was looking at him, he felt as if he was being watched by something dangerous… Just to find nothing

'_Kiba Inuzuka, hotblooded and knucklehead, must mature before being introduced in Naruto's life, right now he is too childish and self centered to do any good'_ Sadamitsu thought of Kiba, who had the feeling of being in the sight of a predator, he slowly looked back, just to find nothing

'_Ino Yamanaka, irrelevant, must be made relevant, the addition of another player, one correctly manipulated, can change the balance greatly'_ Sadamitsu thought, and Ino felt the hair of her neck rising, she didn't dare look back though

'_Sakura Haruno, I should kill you, you tortured him, made him suffer… But you are so insignificant right now… I'll just take you out of the equation, that's all I need. You will be ignored'_ Sadamitsu thought, Sakura shivered, but refused to believe it was something that bad, she was already at the side of her Uchiha, and nothing will ruin it

'_Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, you two have proved to be true friends to Naruto, your presence will help him to grow stronger, now… If only I could make you work harder…' _Sadamitsu thought while looking at the duo. Chouji felt a shiver crawl up his spine, he fearfully looked from one side to another, but it was Shikamaru who had an explanation

"We are being watched, most likely by the white hooded kid, the one that hasn't even moved his head once… Yawn… Probably a Kekke genkai" Shikamaru said, and then started to snore, making Chouji's eyebrow twitch

'_Sasuke Uchiha… I should eliminate you right now… Erase you from earth's face… Right now before you can cause any damage. Nobody would know, no one would find your body… But he wouldn't want that, he would want you to have a chance to change. And I will respect his wishes… But I will kill you if you dare to harm him… or her'_ Sadamitsu thought, filled with endless hate, and Sasuke began to tremble, so much was his fear, that he cowered behind his book

'_Hinata Hyuga, shy princess, you are the key, you are the one, the only one who would bring him happiness… and power… I must unite you two… before the end of the week if possible' _Sadamitsu thought, while looking at Hinata with a very friendly smile. Hinata turned around to see who was watching her, but crossed her sight with Naruto, who smiled warmly at her

"You have some pretty eyes" Naruto whispered to her, making her blush

"Thank you" Hinata replied, and then returned to her book. Naruto for his part, gave a hidden thumbs up to Sadamitsu, who proposed the idea, said monk just nodded slightly in return

Iruka's chalk suddenly snapped, he had enough, as a trained shinobi, he felt all the disturbances on the classroom, every scared student, and he knew the source, Sarutobi warned him, but the warning seemed so unfitted by all the chaos provoked by an unmoving student, so, he had enough

"Hoshichushi-san, can you be so kind to lower your hood?" Iruka asked as polite as possible

"No" Sadamitsu deadpanned, and everyone turned to look at him

"Why?" Iruka asked, trying to corner the kid… But this was no ordinary kid

"Because you gave me the option, and I chose to not to" Sadamitsu replied, serious, and with a confidence that almost seemed arrogant

"And if I order you to?" Iruka asked now, thinking on an easy win

"If you order it, I will do it. But only after the Aburame takes off his sunglasses" Sadamitsu stated, finishing any further exchange of communications. Iruka didn't need to look at Shino, to know that the boy was already glaring at him, no one messes around with the Aburame and their secrecy.

"Fine, let's continue" Iruka said in defeat…

Lunch time…

Hinata sat alone, between two buildings, a place with not much sun, but not dark, a place where she won't bother anyone. Because she noticed that all the other students avoided her due to her clan name, and she couldn't blame them

"I wish I could have gone with Naruto-kun and Sadamitsu-kun, they are nice with me… But I would be a burden… I can't impose myself like that… Maybe one day they will be my friends, but that doesn't happen on the first day…" Hinata muttered, but before she could take a bite on her poorly made sandwich, she was interrupted

"Can we sit and eat together?" Naruto asked, appearing out of nowhere, making Hinata eep

"S-sure!" Hinata nearly cried in happiness

"One lone sandwich will not help you outlast our boring sensei, here, we have enough apples to share" Naruto said, showing a bag full of big red apples

"Also, we accidentally bought one extra drink, it's yours, if you so desire" Sadamitsu said, almost like a whisper, and still, Hinata felt all warm inside, there was no need to ask for it, they were her friends

And so, for six months, Hinata lived her fairytale, she had two awesome friends, who defended her like zealous guards, that supported her on anything she said, and that helped her to train and become better, and during the last week, she managed to escape from her home to play with them, to run madly around Konoha, and to enter their secret fortress… But every tale has to end, and every choice has consequences, thing that Hinata was about to learn

"Did you call for me, father?" Hinata said, internally screaming for her friends to come and rescue her from this horrible moment… But this was for her to face alone

"It has come to my attention your progress on the academy, your sensei says that your grades are good" Hiashi began, and Hinata began to relax

"But not the best" Hiashi finished, crushing all hopes of this being not an scolding

"Also, you have been seen spending time with children of lesser status, obviously, they are slowing you down" Hiashi continued, and this time Hinata's blood ran cold

"You are going to stop spending time with them, so your grades can rise to a level acceptable for a main branch Hyuga" Hiashi ordered, but didn't get the answer he expected

"No" Hinata said, barely like a whisper, but the damage was done

"No? Did you just said, no?" Hiashi asked, his voice like steel. Hinata bowed her head, she was scared, she was scared of her father, but, she couldn't afford to lose them

"Yes" Hinata replied, once again barely above a whisper

"I see… So, you really think that being with them is being free?" Hiashi asked now, and Hinata couldn't help but to turn to look at Kou with an horrified face of despair, she felt so betrayed right now, and the face of shame on Kou only confirmed her fears

"You have to learn to take your place on this world, but to do so, you will have to chose it. Now chose, be a prideful Hyuga heir, or be a nameless street girl" Hiashi gave the ultimatum, but he will regret this day for the rest of his life…

A few hours later…

The once nameless ruins of a compound, today showed a plate that was written with perfect calligraphy:

**Hoshichushi clan**

**Beware: Trespassers won't be rescued, and their possessions will be looted**

Kou read the plate with some dread, this was his last mission, to help Hinata carry her belongings to any place she deemed good to stay, but to let her here, on some kind of ruins?

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, appearing out of nowhere. He wasn't alone though, the white hooded kid that was always with him was, obviously, at his side

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata nearly screamed. She went to hug the blond, and then began to cry on his chest. Naruto didn't take long to notice Hinata's bandaged head, and that worried him to the core

"Hinata… What happened?" Naruto asked, but got no reply, just the heartbreaking cry of the shy girl

"This… Was her choice…" Kou tried to explain, but got no chance. Naruto began to lead Hinata inside the compound, while Sadamitsu remained behind, just to make sure that the adult left them alone

"Leave" Sadamitsu ordered, but Kou just couldn't take it well, even if he was just a branch member, he still had his authority over the clan-less people

"You have no right to talk to me like…" Kou began to rant, but couldn't continue. Sadamitsu's glare was intense, suffocating. Kou was paralyzed in his place, fear eating his guts, killing him inside with every passing second… and then, Sadamitsu took Hinata's bags, and turned to enter the compound

"Your work here is done, return to your master as the chained dog you are" Sadamitsu finally said. Disappearing inside the ruins

"He… His glare… He is worse than Hiashi…" Kou finally said, breathing heavily, this was a kid he didn't want to see turned into a shinobi, a shinobi that will not have any kind of mercy, consideration, or compassion, a ruthless killing machine…

Meanwhile, inside the home…

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto just couldn't find the words to calm down Hinata. Her story was not only sad, but cruel too. He felt guilty, because she has chosen him and Sadamitsu over her own family… It was then that it hit him, to become what she has lost

"Don't worry, we'll be your family now… I'll be anything you want me to be" Naruto said, and Hinata stopped her sobbing, just to look into his eyes

"Do you really mean it?" Hinata asked, with eyes that pleaded for a sincere answer

"Of course, believe it!" Naruto said with a conviction that made him shine like the sun

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, she was now calm, and happy, granted, she was sealed with the caged bird seal, kicked out of her home… but now she was free. Naruto and Hinata's faces were apart just an inch, both smiling at each other. But with no second intentions… Something that Sadamitsu had to change

Naruto and Hinata never noticed how close they were to the door, a western-like door. They never heard Sadamitsu getting closer, not even opening the door, or the door opening. When the door opened, a bit faster and stronger than it should be, it hit Naruto's back, closing the space between the lips of the children, and for only one second, Naruto and Hinata were kissing

"That Hyuga is finally gone. Naruto, is Hinata-chan alright?" Sadamitsu asked, as if he didn't know what just happened

"Ah… Errr… yeah… She is fine now, right?" Naruto replied nervously, his face still red for the recent event. Hinata for her part, had her face buried on Naruto's chest, if only to hide her bright red blush

'_Target achieved!'_ Sadamitsu thought with glee, looking at his handiwork

"Besides, three makes a family, right?" Naruto asked now, and both Sadamitsu and Hinata nodded

On his office at the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was seeing red. He didn't intend on seeing clan matters, but this, was not only unacceptable, but deserving of a truly hard punishment

"Neko, bring Hiashi Hyuga here, and I don't care if you have to bring him in pieces, or tied" Sarutobi demanded, and his ominous voice only carried doom for the called one… Neko didn't pity the man though

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, here goes the end of the child state of the main characters, next chapter comes the graduation and the team forming, although this will be a surprise, their sensei will not be Kakashi, but a surprise character


	4. United We Stand

**Magnus: **After reading some reviews, I just couldn't help but to give a special name to this little family, also, you'll see Sadamitsu make some more moves, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**United We Stand**

"Why?" Was the single question that Sarutobi asked to a now trembling Hiashi, even when he was the clan head of the most renown clan in Konoha, even when he was famous for his cold blood and nerves of steel, the anger from Sarutobi was hitting him in waves of Killer Intent that could have killed an ANBU by sheer terror

"Why what, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked, nervous and sweating, he actually had no idea why he was called, and now he dreaded to know

"Why did you exile your eldest daughter?" Sarutobi clarified, rising even more the killing Intent

"Hokage-sama, that's a clan matter, and as such it concerns only the clan. Besides, she deserved no less, for she decided to challenge the traditions and foundations of the clan…" Hiashi tried to elaborate, just to be knocked down by a seemingly invisible strike

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE! You and your clan idiotic antics had been studied for years, Hiashi. The only clause for exile is marriage with an outsider, and such act was not committed, if anything, you should had placed her along the branch members, as you did with your brother. And yet, you exiled her from the clan, placing her completely out of reach from the elders, and yet untouchable by the council. The question remains, Hiashi. Why?" Sarutobi asked, his voice promising endless pain should he wasn't satisfied, but then, much to his amazement, Hiashi began to laugh

"You should have seen her, ready to challenge me… ME! She stood before me like an unyielding mountain, telling me to my face that our traditions were slavery! That she preferred to lay on a makeshift futon in the ruins of a forgotten compound than in the cozy beds of our manor! That a poorly made vegetable soup, made in the streets, was more fulfilling than a well cooked meal on our kitchens… That a minute of freedom was more worth living than a decade under the eyes of the clan…" Hiashi finalized with tears on his eyes

"So, I gave her what she wanted. I sealed her, exiled her, and granted her the freedom she so much craved for…" Hiashi added, spatting the word 'freedom' with hate

"Hiashi, you are the greatest idiot of Konoha's history. You made use of a loophole in your own clan laws to either punish or reward your daughter, but do you really think you did it on your own will?" Sarutobi asked, while taking from below his desk a wooden stick

"Of course, why else I should do such a thing? While loyal to the village and the Hokage, we are not manipulable!" Hiashi replied, standing up now

"You waltzed at his desire, you did what he wanted, and he made you think this was your doing… Now tell me Hiashi, do you know who Naruto is?" Sarutobi asked, and Haishi nodded

"Of course, he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The reasons for Minato to have chosen this child are still unclear, and while the decree of the Fourth about seeing him as a hero hasn't been achieved, at least I've made my clan to not mistreat him… He is also the reason for Hinata to leave" Hiashi replied, puzzled by this, was Naruto manipulating him?

"See, your daughter left after Naruto, so she will stick with him. Now, do you remember that promise you made to Minato?" Sarutobi asked, now caressing the stick in a wicked way

"Of course I remember! I promised on my blood to give one of my daughters, should I had one, to one of his sons, which he didn't had at the moment of his death, or if he had they are hidden from his enemies" Hiashi replied, but this still made no sense to him

"In nine years, when the decree of secrecy is fulfilled, and Minato's son reaches the required age to inherit his true name, you will notice that he will have both of your daughters, making him the owner of most of Konoha" Sarutobi replied, and Hiashi went pale, so pale that it was hilarious, an ANBU may not have understood what Sarutobi said to the fullest, but for Hiashi, well, the stick didn't hurt that much due to the shock…

Four years later…

Naruto, Hinata and Sadamitsu had grown into strong children, leaving behind old styles, and being simply honest with themselves, at least Naruto and Hinata, for Sadamitsu deemed his kekke genkai as a secret to keep, at least for now. Naruto and Hinata allowed their hair to grow, Naruto kept it in a small ponytail, and Hinata allowed it to be free, although being her hair naturally plain, it seemed more like refined long hair. Sadamitsu had no changes so far, although he helped Naruto to create a special semi-permanent genjutsu over himself, hiding the whisker marks, and giving him a more… handsome look. Not that he had any fangirls or a crush on anyone, but he felt that Hinata deserved it, after all, she had to take on a name, and she took Naruto's, being now Hinata Uzumaki, and no longer Hyuga, thing that made things go ballistic in the academy for a while.

The years of the academy have passed in a heartbeat for many of the children, and while the time at the academy could be considered as dull and boring for many, for a small group of children it had been the most magical time of their lives. This group had become the headache of many ANBU in training, as keeping up with them has become a kind of test for the fresher ANBU…

"FASTER! They are getting closer!" Naruto shouted to Sadamitsu and Hinata, the three of them had become an unit on their own, doing teamwork only seen before in chunin teams.

"This is so much fun!" Hinata laughed, with all the pressure of the Hyuga clan off of her shoulders, she had grown to be happy and wild, much to the joy of the two inseparable boys. They were called the Misfits, mostly because they didn't get along with adults, outside of the Ichiraku family, and they seemed to spread chaos and mayhem whenever they played, mostly because many other children tried to join them in their mad runs around Konoha, although not all of them willingly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POTATO CHIPS!" Chouji shouted, enraged, following them on their mad run. He didn't want to run like this, but they've just stolen his last bag of BBQ potato chips, and if he wanted any, he will have to catch them up. Almost every day the Misfits would steal his junk food and make him run around all Konoha, and this had forced him to develop more muscle on his body, replacing some of the fat, not that it would forbid him the use of his family jutsus, but he didn't like this kind of workout

"CHOUJI! Stop already! It's pointless and troublesome!" Shikamaru shouted just behind his big boned friend. Every time they made Chouji run, he would hopelessly run after him to make him stop, he hasn't noticed it yet, but running was easier every day, as well as using all his limbs to move, climb and simply follow, also his mind was getting used to think fast while moving, requiring less time on his thinking pose, not that it helped him to catch up with the Misfits.

"It's pointless, better focus on a tactic, and fast. At this rate we won't last long, and they soon will go to their lair, we'll have no chance once they enter there" Shino pointed. No one knows exactly why he joined this daily routine of running around the entire village, or why he supported those chasing the Misfits, as far as everybody knows, he was an official member too, for many have seen him spending time with the three troublemakers, sharing lunch, studying together, and even entering said lair, but he seemed to be fixated into keeping the band together, so one day they could catch up with the Misfits.

"You've heard him, you lazy bum! I want that tactic now, so I can be on the same team as Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted, she too joined under the strange promise of being placed in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, or so her parents told her. At first she joined for that, but later she kept on this activity due to the effects on her body, lean muscles and a firm abdomen were things she would treasure in her heart, not that her pride would allow her to go and say her thanks to the Misfits

From the streets, a raven haired kid watched the Misfits and the chasers while passing, he hated them, but more than anyone, he hated Naruto and Sadamitsu. When they were firsts years, they asked him to join the gang, to play with them, and against all beliefs, he joined, although for only one day, then his father came and dragged him away from them, insisting on them being a distraction to his training, being him so far behind Itachi. A week later, they begged him to pass the night at their fort, they pleaded all day, trying every trick, but Sasuke decided to obey his father, for he truly wanted to be like Itachi, just to be with him… That very same night, Itachi betrayed and murdered all his family, leaving him alone, with a mind almost destroyed. Sasuke made an oath to take revenge on Itachi, but he also declared his hate for the Misfits, for he blamed his misery on them… Or maybe he blamed them for not try harder…

This day in particular had something different from most of their normal mad runs, for the Misfits were being watched by an unknown figure, one that not only was being able to follow them without trouble, but also managed to see how special they were…

"These kids have talent…" The figure muttered, he was dressed on black ninja clothes, which were made of a special material, reinforced with carbon fibers and Kevlar, he had armored boots and gloves, a leather eye-mask at his face, and a custom hitai-ate with no marks that was made of steel, it was large and covered all his forehead and half of his head, although his black hair was still visible. At his back a strange circular object was held by some leather strips, it would look like a shield, if not for the edges that denoted it as a custom giant shuriken, this shuriken also held securely a set of sword, one was a katana, with chains at the scabbard, two ninja-tos and a demonic looking great sword, yet he moved as if they weighted nothing.

"It seems I'll be able to fulfill my father's promise after all" The figure said, while looking more closely at the Misfits. He was about to not keep the promise of his father, to one day take a Konoha's genin team and show that they can be turned into monster hunters too, mostly because these children didn't had all the required training before graduation, producing lesser ninja. But these three, they had all the training he had, which included wall walking without chakra, so, when they learn it, they do it so efficiently that it'll be scary, fast running without chakra, so they can be branded as speed demons later on, and if he was accurate on his observations, they held enough stamina for the training he will put them through

"Now to visit the Hokage. The Ogawa clan will stay true to their word" The figure said one last time, and then disappeared in a blur.

About 20 minutes later, in front of the unofficial Hoshichushi compound…

"I give up! Please no more! I can't keep going!" Chouji finally shouted, falling face first into the ground, just a few steps away from the gate

"This… is… crazy…" Ino muttered, breathing hard, and falling to her knees, she actually wanted to laugh, thinking on all the calories wasted on this silly activity, but the pride was still greater

"I can't believe they evaded everything… so troublesome… I feel bad…" Shikamaru muttered, and then without warning he fell to the ground, and began to groan… actually he was fun to watch

"This only means that we need to try harder" Shino stated, earning a few groans in reply, he was the least tired, or maybe he was just so good on hiding it

"If this is as far as you can get, then here is your treasure" Naruto said to Chouji, dropping the bag of potato chips in front of him. Chouji simply hugged the bag with tears of joy and gratitude, earning laughs and giggles, although no one commented anything at all

"And here we have some cold water, sweating too much can cause dehydration!" Hinata cutely said, while taking cold bottles of water from behind some debris behind the gate, all of them quickly took one, and began to drink

"Why do you keep doing this? I mean, for the last three years you have stolen Chouji's food, forcing him to run after you, which forces Shikamaru, which made my parents run after all of you, and with what purpose?" Ino finally asked the sensitive question, but didn't got the reply she wanted

"Because it's fun, DUH!" Hinata replied, and then went into a fit of mad giggling, much to the dismay of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio

"IT ISN'T FUNNY! Beside I'd never seen that guy laughing, or even smiling!" Chouji pointed to Sadamitsu, who had his usual emotionless face

"Ah! But he smiles! Is just that you can't see him doing so!" Naruto defended, and then laughed at the faces of disbelief from the infamous trio

"One would have thought that by now, you've already figured why we have kept doing this for three years, Ino" Shino suddenly said, gaining the attention of the blond and the chubby

"Care to explain?" Ino asked, and Chouji nodded, prompting him to reply

"No. But Shikamaru may be able to do so" Shino replied, and now everyone turned to look at the lazy Nara

"For some reason, they have been training us" Shikamaru stated, trying to get to sleep

"SAY WHAT?" Ino and Chouji shouted, forcing Shikamaru to remain on the world of the awaken

"Anyone of you thinks that the training we have at the academy is hard, intense, or simply too much?" Shikamaru suddenly asked, and both Ino and Chouji shook their heads no

"There is your answer" Shikamaru finished, and then closed his eyes for a nap. Ino and Chouji turned around to ask the Misfits if this was true, but they weren't there anymore, they were gone…

"I must take my leave, the exam is in three days, and a session of study is in order" Shino said and then went to his home, leaving Ino and Chouji even more puzzled

An hour later, inside their home…

"Well, let's begin" Naruto said, and Hinata took off her clothes, but remained on her undergarments

"I have faith in you, Naruto" Hinata replied, sitting in the floor, inside a circle made of inscriptions and symbols, over the years, Naruto had read every scroll and every book on sealing, and with a lot of patience, perseverance, and the help of both Hinata and Sadamitsu, Naruto had become an artist of sealing, capable of reading the intentions on many lines and symbols, although he still lacked practice on breaking and removing them

"I will not disappoint you, Hinata, you will gain your last straw of freedom, believe it" Naruto added, while passing into her some of his chakra, making all the lines of the caged bird seal to be visible, and then, with utmost care, he began to copy them on a scroll

"Just take your time, don't rush it, I can stay like this for you all the afternoon and night" Hinata said, making Naruto blush a little, somehow he liked the teasing, not that he would say that aloud

Sadamitsu was about to open the door to enter with Naruto and Hinata, they had no trouble with him walking into them all of a sudden, they just felt it to be natural for them to be at peace with him, for he never stared… or made any sly remark. Sadamitsu still decided that this required some extra secrecy, so, he readied himself, and blinked before entering the room.

"Hi Sadamitsu!" Hinata greeted, and Naruto smiled in his direction, whenever they do this, his heart skipped a beat or two, he just loved them, and for them, he would destroy the world

"Hi. Naruto, is the scroll ready? I will need it today" Sadamitsu asked, earning a few blinks from Naruto

"Yes, it's ready, but I've never tested it. Which reminds me, why do you need a seal to destroy specific parts of the mind?" Naruto replied, making a sensitive question at the end

"You don't have to worry about that. Where is it?" Sadamitsu asked now, and Naruto grew worried

"Second bookshelf in the library. Sadamitsu, sealing of this level is extremely dangerous, for both of you and your target. I'm sorry, Hinata, we'll continue this after we help Sadamitsu" Naruto said, and Hinata began to put her clothes on

"No worries, we can try any other day. And whatever Sadamitsu want to do with this, is surely important. And we'll never let you face danger alone, Sadamitsu" Hinata added, making Sadamitsu feel all warm inside, getting a massive need to hug them, and never let them go

"That would not be necessary" Sadamitsu deadpanned, he had to do this alone, he couldn't force them to carry a burden that they didn't need, so, he blinked, turned around from the door without opening it, and leaving for the library without making a sound, taking with him the scroll, a small vial of ink, and his sword, a simple plain and straight sword

Sadaitsu traveled all the way to a secluded part of Konoha, where a very small clan, the Kurama clan, resided. There, a young girl was suffering, she was having hallucinations, headaches, and depression. She was slipping out of control, her special tutor tried everything to help her with her kekke genkai, so she can be accepted as genin without the academy formation, but she had overheard, she listened to them, they wanted to seal her abilities, because she just couldn't defend herself, because her body was weak, because her mind was weak too, because she could be a danger, that's why she had run to the hill, she didn't want to keep listening, she wanted the headache to stop, so she didn't slip out of control, so she doesn't get sealed away

"I don't want to keep suffering like this… But I don't want to give up on my dream…" Yakumo said, while leaning on the tree. In an attempt to lessen her pain, she looked at the branches, just in time to see something falling against her… Unfortunately or not, another hallucination kicked in, and the white blur she saw first, took the shape of a winged handsome man with a featureless face

"Do not move, do not talk. I'm here to take away your pain. To vanquish the demon, and to clear your path" Sadamitsu said from atop of her, taking a small vial with ink, which he took from the magic flask. He began to copy the seal which was in Naruto's scroll, using his fingers to trace the lines and kanjis.

To Yakumo, it was an entirely different thing, the angel spoke softly to her, and then began to caress her forehead and face, banishing the pain, and bringing enormous pleasure and peace, something almost alien to her, she relaxed, and allowed the angel to do everything he wished to her, so long this wonderful feeling could continue

"And now, to vanquish the demon, and set you free. What I'm about to do, will hurt you, but only a little, I need you to not move or scream, got it?" Sadamitsu said, and waited until Yakumo gave a slight nod. Sadamitsu stood up, and unsheathed his sword, he took it with both hands, placed one on the grip, and the other in the edge that met the hilt, with a slight pressure applied, he made himself bleed a little so a droplet of blood could find it's way t the tip of the sword, which was pointing to Yakumo's forehead.

Yakumo smiled at the delicacy of the angel, how he made sure to let her know that a little of pain was the price for being able to reach her dreams. She watched the majestic sword of the angel, pointed toward her forehead, and she knew it, that thing that was always telling her to burn things, to break things, to hate things, was going to die, and then she'll be happy. The eyes of the angel became luminous, enhancing his handsomeness even more, she so much wanted to hug and kiss him… Then a tear from the angel fell on the sword, and made all it's way to the tip, and Yakumo couldn't help but to think that this was the most beautiful scene she could hope to see on her entire life… And then the sword touched her, she could feel the pain, and a slight wet sensation on her forehead, but it was soon gone, her world become white, and then she blacked out.

"Ok… From this day, only Naruto will do the sealing… That was DANGEROUS" Sadamitsu muttered, walking toward his home, exhausted, and with a massive headache. It took him five tries to get it right, obviously done with the Mugengan. Sometimes the head of the girl exploded, others the demon came out to possess him, in one the demon took full possession of the girl, but in the end, he did it right.

"That takes care of Team eight, now I only have to make sure Team seven is either us, or not any of us… that can wait until tomorrow…" Sadamitsu muttered again, a long restless night awaited him, but he needed it, to restore the strength of his body, it was all for Naruto and Hinata after all, and with a little bit of luck, they will not notice his absence by the time of his return, not that he believed in luck anyway

Inside their home…

"Well, I removed the 'killing' part of your seal, are you ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked, he could have shouted in happiness for the victory, but Hinata had paid the price, being now exhausted due to all the chakra that had flowed into her

"Yeah… Just… Let me sleep…" Hinata said just before falling on him, fast asleep, and Naruto couldn't help but to hug her, and make her comfy, she was his princess, and he just hoped to become her King… But to make such a future, they'll need to walk one step at the time

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you've liked it, and I have to wonder if you can imagine what Sadamitsu tried to do here, or how much Naruto will have to try to overcome the seal on Hinata, anyway, until next chapter, see ya!


	5. Graduating Misfits

**Magnus:**Well, first of all, I'm sorry for the long delay, I had a lot of work, then I changed jobs, and so on, but here is the newest chapter, which includes an assassination! So enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Graduating Misfits**

It was the day before the final exam for the academy students, and Hiruzen Sarutobi just couldn't figure why the Misfits were in his office. He wondered if any of them could need help for the exams, or if they were going to ask for a very special favor, like being placed in the same team… Or if they were about to pull a massive prank on him at any given second…

"Ok kids. What can I do for you today?" Sarutobi asked to the trio, ready to jump out of harm's way if needed.

"Actually, I need your advice on how to properly perform a jutsu, jiji." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head, as if ashamed of the need to ask such a thing.

"Oh? And what jutsu is this?" Sarutobi asked, relaxing a little bit, but still keeping an eye on both Sadamitsu and Hinata. The ex-Hyuga had been known for having a knack on playing surprise pranks at random moments, while Sadamitsu… was a creepy as always.

"The Bunshin." Naruto deadpanned, and Sarutobi face palmed.

"Naruto… That's one of the most basic jutsus! How is possible that you can't pull it while people has seen you pull out things that are nearly Jounin level?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief, for even him has seen him doing from the basics as the Henge, to some astounding sealing.

"Do not misunderstand him, Hokage-sama. Naruto can perfectly perform the bunshin, but not in the adequate numbers." Sadamitsu explained, although Sarutobi noticed the way the sama sounded… cold, and with not an ounce of respect… but at least not despising.

"You should have seen him! He filled the entire compound with bunshins. A THOUSAND OF THEM!" Hinata suddenly added, doing motions as if she wanted to hug them all… which probably she tried.

"However, I fail to do them in the required numbers, namely, two or three. It seems I cannot focus chakra in such low levels, at least not without messing up the jutsu." Naruto explained, and Sarutobi nodded. It had been a year now that Sarutobi noticed how smart Naruto was, and he had to wonder, if he would have turned out like this if the young monk hadn't shown up.

"This means that he have to substitute this basic jutsu with a kind of bunshin that consumes more chakra. We know such techniques exist because we have heard some chunins and jounins talking about more solid clones." Sadamitsu continued, and this time Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Such techniques shouldn't be named around academy students, for they are dangerous to the user. From who did you heard about their existence?" Sarutobi asked, thinking on doing some righteous punishment on the careless ninja.

"Actually… we kind of overheard them…" Hinata said with an angelical voice… which was commonly used to mask some kind of mischief.

"I… see… Anyway, I can help you with the knowledge, but, you have two things against you, Naruto." Sarutobi said, not that it discouraged the Misfits.

"And what could them be?" Sadamitsu asked, and Sarutobi couldn't help but to hate the kid, the expressionless face, hidden away by that simple hood… It was simply impossible to guess what was he thinking, or what was his purpose… But he'll have to endure, because after all of his more than damnable traits, he had held into his promise and oath…

_I will see that Naruto is happy_

_I will see that he always have a friend_

_I will see that he lacks nothing_

_I will see that he finds love and acceptance_

_I will see that he is respected, one way or the other_

Sarutobi kept looking at them, as if testing them. He could not deny that Naruto was happy, with a friend at his side, lacking nothing material for a basic life, he was loved, at least by the Hyuga pariah, and was accepted, at least as a prankster and not being seen as a demon… He only lacked the respect… But that would only come with being a ninja…

'_So, this is my test? You have a curious way to determine friend from foe, Sadamitsu.'_ Sarutobi thought, getting ready to deliver his answer.

"Well, the first thing that may be a problem, is that the access to this kind of jutsu requires a certain rank, or the money to pay for them, I could pay for it in your behalf though…" Sarutobi began, but got suddenly interrupted.

"Nuh-uh. No need for loans. We can pay!" Hinata suddenly said in a very childish way, and Sarutobi couldn't believe it.

"How?" Sarutobi asked.

"With this." Sadamitsu dryly replied, while showing a scroll. Sarutobi took it, and began to read it's contents, going eye wide as he grasped the meaning of the symbols.

"It's a special seal, designed to destroy specific parts of the mind of the target. It's a little hard to use, but it can prove useful in getting rid of certain traumatic memories of patients." Naruto offered, just showing that he was the same good willed child that Sarutobi always knew.

"It could be used to reprogram certain individuals, like destroying that part of the brain that makes those Hyuga pricks into assholes!" Hinata offered, and for once, Sarutobi thought that she may not be the best of the influences for Naruto… However, the potential of such seal was not to be underestimated, neither the possibility of it falling into the wrong hands.

"Well, if this is real, it certainly can be traded for the knowledge you seek… In fact, I know the perfect jutsu for you." Sarutobi said, it was his perfect move, to give something powerful to Naruto, to teach him that he could always thrust on him.

"Now wait here while I store this scroll, and make a copy of the jutsu you need." Sarutobi told them, and then went to a secret room, leaving the Misfits on his office.

"Well, it seems your plan it's working!" Hinata cheered.

"Indeed… But, Sadamitsu, how did you know that this would work? I mean, we haven't tested the seal. What if he does test it and it fails?" Naruto asked, he was grateful for all the faith Sadamitsu and Hinata had on him, but sometimes he wondered if it wasn't just too much.

"You don't have to worry. It works fine, just fine." Sadamitsu said, remembering how he used it, and how well it worked.

"I think Sada-kun knows something we don't." Hinata suddenly said playfully, although it had a strong effect on Sadamitsu.

"I'll tell you at home." Sadamitsu replied, just as Sarutobi returned.

"Here is the jutsu. It's called Kage Bunshin, and it'll allow you to create a very solid clone. The downside it's that it requires a lot of chakra per bunshin, but, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, just be responsible." Sarutobi stated, handing the scroll to Naruto, and only Naruto. Said blond gave a quick peek into the contents, and raised an eyebrow.

'_This is it? I was expecting something far more complex…' _Naruto thought.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, ready to offer more advice and becoming the most important person for Naruto.

"No. Nothing at all. I'll better start on this soon to get it ready for tomorrow." Naruto replied with a soft smile, and then he and the rest of the Misfits went out to their home, leaving a confused Hokage on his office.

"How curious… He had the same expression as Minato when he mastered something… But just by reading it for the first time?" Sarutobi muttered, and then, with a shiver running up his spine, turned to his paperwork to prevent further thoughts about a new genius… until he saw that most of his papers were filled with smiley faces… Hinata's smiley faces…

"It seems that they are more than you can handle, Hokage-sama." A cold voice called Sarutobi, but instead of being surprised, he only looked up, for he already had met this man.

"It's more like I wasn't expecting… this. So, you still want to take them?" Sarutobi asked to the man, a foreigner ninja, with perhaps too many weapons at his back.

"Of course. They will be the ones to learn the Ogawa clan techniques." The man replied, his eyes calculating, his voice cold as steel.

"The three of them? At the same time?" Sarutobi asked now, and the man simply nodded.

"I still think you don't know in what are you getting yourself into… But your father was a powerful ninja, and a man of honor. I won't deny you your request, but I beg you to be… mindful, about the other jounin instructors. I have no doubts that your presence will be questioned." Sarutobi warned, and with a simple reverence, the ninja left in a blur, much unlike the common shunshin.

"Good luck, Demon Hunter Ken Ogawa." Sarutobi muttered, and then returned to what was left of his paperwork.

Next day at the academy…

Iruka was greeting the students as they entered the classroom, all of them were going to take the graduation exam today. Some were nervous, others seemed overconfident, but the children of the clan heads seemed unfazed…

"Well, all the training will come to pay off today." Ino said, not really worried or too excited.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated, as if a sole word could encase the mix of feelings and expectation of the day… Or maybe it could…

"I agree for once. With all we have gone through, one could say that we more than earned our title of genins." Chouji stated, referring to all the training imposed to them by the Misfits.

"Even if we are fit enough for the title, a test made by the authority is in order to make the appointment official." Shino said while passing at the side of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, making them sweat-drop.

At the same time, some were shouting loudly about how well they were going to pass the test, like Kiba, many girls were screaming about becoming the perfect kunoichi for their Sasuke-kun… Until the Misfits arrived.

"As usual, you were right, Sadamitsu." Naruto said. His black hakama and gi were now of a fine material, the tabi at his feet seemed to be made of a greater quality, as well as the sandals, more like sandals fit for a Daimyo, his crimson haori sported at his back the kanji for perfection, and he had on his hand a wooden Bo staff, with too many inscriptions to make any sense of them.

"I'm always right." Sadamitsu deadpanned, although if one could look closely, could see the smirk on his face. He was still wearing his white robe with the hood up, covering most of his face, but he now had several belts that hugged his waist and chest, these belts holstered a long straight sword at his waist, a short straight sword at his back, and several small knives along the belts, the belts also lifted the robe a little, showing that he was using leather boots and gloves, yet no one noticed the lack of sound coming from his footsteps.

"That we know pretty well. Yet we didn't expect this level of attention." Hinata added. She was dressed like a miko, with red hakama and white gi, she was wearing white tabi and sandals, much like Naruto, and a lavender headband was covering her forehead, at her hand a traditional umbrella could be seen, yet the handle was a little longer than an usual umbrella.

"You've got the wrong outfit, dobe. This is a ninja academy, not a samurai academy." Sasuke said as he entered, earning squeals from his squad of fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun, a ninja should stay hidden from preying eyes, and should keep his intentions hidden from the people around him. If you dress like a ninja, you'll be seen as a ninja, and people will be aware of your ninja behavior. But, if you don't dress like a ninja, why would people be aware of you doing what a ninja does?" Sakura said to Sasuke, as if lecturing him, and the rest of the fangirls gasped at how daring was the pink haired girl to question the beloved Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Sakura, the opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, her logic was flawless, and he could not deny it, so he closed his mouth, glared again, and then grunted, allowing her another victory on their unending and vicious circle of arguing, fighting and hanging together.

"Whatever, banshee. They are still losers who shouldn't try to step on my way." Sasuke finally said, and then walked to his seat, being followed closely by Sakura, who was the only girl allowed to sit by his side. In the way, she turned to look at Sadamitsu, who never once turned to look at her to acknowledge her existence, today, as every day since he talked to her once, and only once, she wanted to thank him, to repay him in some way for the advice that set her life to become something more like another fangirl, to become the only woman that could stand at Sasuke's side. But not even once, she had found the strength to go to him and say thank you, heck, not even the strength to go to him at all, not that the memory was any weaker…

_=Flashback=_

_Sakura was crying, Sasuke not even acknowledged her when she brought him a bento box, that now lies splattered in the ground, her crush didn't even turned to look at her when she cheered for him louder than all the other girls together, she was the soul of support, and yet, the last loyal Uchiha seemed to not even want her to be anywhere nearby._

"_Sasuke-kun… What do I have to do for you to notice that I care…" Sakura muttered, but she was heard by the last person she wanted to see._

"_Stop being a fangirl." A cold voice said to her, it was colder than the harshest winter, so cold that Sakura felt as if a shard of ice had pierced her ears._

"_Hoshichushi-san?" Sakura asked while slowly turning to look at the direction of the voice. For her, Sadamitsu was the scariest thing of the world, not even once she had been able to see his eyes, and she was damn sure she didn't want to see them at all, there were even tales about him being the son of the Shinigami, and that if you happen to see his eyes, your soul would be sucked away._

"_A man full of hate and pride does not need someone to tell him that he is doing good, that much he already knows." Sadamitsu continued, his voice not changing, not even a bit._

"_Huh?" Sakura was confused, not knowing right away what was he talking about._

"_What he needs, is someone to tell him in what is he wrong, and how to correct it." Sadamitsu finished, and then turned to go away, he looked like a vision, an epiphany, and just as he was getting out of sight, Sakura understood the message._

"_He doesn't need another cheerleader… He needs an adviser!" Sakura said to herself in surprise, as if the gates to true wisdom had been opened for her… And then, when she focused on the leaving form of Sadamitsu, she could have sworn that he had wings…_

_=End of Flashback=_

'_Thank you, Hoshichushi-san. Please forgive me for not having the courage to talk to you.' _Sakura thought, and then sat at the side of her crush.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we'll start your final exam." Iruka stated, earning the groans of nearly everyone in the classroom.

"It seems that you haven't lost your touch, Iruka." Mizuki said as he entered the classroom, carrying a bunch of papers…

"Wait! The final exam it's a written test?" One Kiba Inuzuka shouted, enraged by the prospect of having to suffer more mental strain, Sasuke was going to shout that first though, but Sakura's hand stopped him from making a fool of himself.

"Did you expect us to grant the title of genin of Konoha to any brainless idiot that is strong enough?" Iruka replied, effectively silencing the Inuzuka.

"Now, now, don't be that worried. The written test is not as bad as it seems… It's even worse." Mizuki said, and then began to give the papers to the students. The students soon found that Mizuki's words were a bluff, for the exam, while hard, was not the impossible thing they thought, except for Naruto, who quickly found that besides being extremely hard, his test was under a genjutsu…

"Iruka-sensei, I have a small doubt, can you come here for a moment?" Naruto asked, so polite that it was obvious that there was something wrong. Obviously, Mizuki was fast on catching the problem.

"Let me look at it, Naruto, no need to bother Iruka." Mizuki said, hoping to avoid any conflict should his attempt has failed.

"Sure, Mizuki-sensei. I have two small problems, first, in this question, where it asks both the angle and the force required for the shuriken to hit a target hidden behind a hostage, lacks the distance between the enemy and the one throwing the shuriken, thus, rendering the question as not possible to answer, second, it's the genjutsu supposed to be a special test? I ask because no other test on this classroom has one on them." Naruto stated, aloud, earning the attention of everyone, and making Mizuki sweat.

"Let me see that." Iruka said as he extended his hand. Mizuki would have tried to say no, but he knew better, he showed it to Iruka, and then began the act of looking innocent and caring.

"He is right, a genjutsu. Who would have tried this?" Mizuki asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, but the Hokage will like to investigate this personally. Give Naruto another test, we will have to allow him more time to answer it though." Iruka replied, knowing that the only way for Naruto to have gotten the sabotaged test, is by it being delivered by the culprit itself, but playing dumb is a better way to corner the culprit that trying to force an arrest in front of the kids.

The written test went through without further incident, with the Misfits coming second closely by Sasuke and Sakura, the first being grateful for the long private classes that the second forcefully gave to him. Soon after the test was done, the class was moved outside to have the physical exam.

The first part of the physical exam was a ranged test, with the Misfits and Sasuke all coming tied as first place, all of them with perfect scores, the Ini-Shika-Cho trio coming on a nice second place, and Sakura being third… the rest were abysmal away from the first three places.

The second part was an obstacle race, this time the Misfits held an unmatched first place, with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio on a second place, Sasuke being close to them on a third, and Sakura on fourth… the rest couldn't even finish the drill.

The last part was a spar, with Sasuke coming unchallenged on first place… And the Misfits weren't allowed to participate on that, both by orders of the Hokage himself, and the common sense of the teachers. Last time Sasuke challenged one of them, he needed three weeks on the hospital to recover, and no one wanted to give a try where Sasuke failed so miserably…

So it all came to the last part, the jutsu exam, where the students had to show that they could make use of the most basic jutsus, Kawamiri, Henge and Bunshin. One by one the students entered the classroom, not everyone could come out cheering at their success, and the last ones to be called were the Misfits.

"He'll do fine." Sadamitsu said to Hinata, who was currently glaring at the door, said glare was much more scary than Sadamitsu's silence, proof of that was the healthy space granted t her by the rest of the students that like her, had passed the exam.

"I know." Hinata replied, although everyone gave another step back as she spoke, for her voice carried a promise of unending pain to whoever tries to sabotage her Naruto should said attempt sees success.

The door opened, and revealed a grinning Naruto, this of course made Hinata smile sweetly, and the rest to gave a sigh of relief, seeing the impending doom go away, for it was Hinata who had beaten Sasuke some time ago.

"Well, it was easy enough!" Naruto said with happiness, and got a hug from Hinata, while Sadamitsu only gave a nod. Iruka was fast to come out and give a final word to his graduates.

"Well, you all are now Konoha's shinobi, and must be proud of it. But this is not the end, only the beginning. Tomorrow you'll be assigned a team and a jounin instructor, so don't lack off!" Iruka said to everyone, although he looked directly to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Later that day…

"You… weren't joking when you said you can see the future…" Hinata said, surprised, and worried.

"Hinata, you know I never joke around." Sadamitsu replied, now using a friendly voice.

"What about the time you said to Sasuke that you'll use one of his holes as a sheath for your sword should he kept eyeing Hinata?" Naruto asked while poking his chest, his voice was a playful one.

"That was a menace, not a joke!" Sadamitsu replied, fast.

"But you didn't mean it, do you?" Hinata asked now, with a sly face.

"Of course not. That would have been too gross." Sadamitsu replied now, making both Hinata and Naruto grin.

"That, my dear friend, it's a joke!" Naruto said, earning a sweat drop from Sadamitsu, and a giggle from Hinata.

"Damn! Caught on my own logic…" Sadamitsu conceded defeat, and then, the three of them laughed.

The laughter took some minutes, but when it died, more questions were asked. Naruto and Hinata learned that Sadamitsu had a kekke genkai, but couldn't get the specifics, but Sadamitsu promised to only use it to help them… He never said what did he exactly meant by help…

Later that night, outside the village…

Mizuki was running, at top speed. He had on his hands the prize, the forbidden scroll, the tool required to gain the power he believed he deserved.

"Ha! And to think that I only had henge myself into the demon brat and say that the Hokage sent me to ask a few questions! They truly deserve to be dead!" Mizuki said as he ran through the forest, he never thought that killing a pair of ANBU would be so easy… He never thought that he was allowed to pass to be caught doing an act of treason… Much less to find himself running on circles due to a genjutsu…

"Ok, now I need to hand this over to Orochimaru, and I'll be ranked as a special jounin, maybe even get my own harem!" Mizuki said now, he had it all planed, even to the point to make sure that Naruto would be the one blamed for this act.

"The world will be better without you." Young yet cold voice sounded behind Mizuki, but he never got the chance to turn around and look at the source of the voice, he couldn't hear anything moving besides the wind, he couldn't sense anything nearby, just a small and cold pain in the back of the head, and then nothing…

The first to find Mizuki was Iruka, and what he found shocked him, Mizuki was standing there, in the forest floor, unmoving. Iruka called him once, twice, and then again, but Mizuki never replied. Iruka got closer, kunai in hand, and Mizuki was standing still, with the forbidden scroll tied to his back. Iruka got in front of him, and then noticed his eyes, they were devoid of any life, he wasn't breathing, and had no pulse or body heat. It took two more ANBU to find why was Mizuki on this state, there was a senbon on the back of his head… It pierced the spine up to the brain, in such an specific angle, that it paralyzed Mizuki to remain as a statue, as some kind of testament of skill. Iruka didn't want to meet the assassin that has done this…

'_That kid, it's something else…' _Ken thought as he watched the ANBU carrying Mizuki's body back to the village, he smiled at the idea of the Ogawa teaching being passed to this generation

'_No wonder these three are so feared. Yet they'll learn to truly fear you when I'm done with you.'_ With that final thought, Ken disappeared, he had to make a proper training schedule for his soon to be students.

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry, you'll see quite a lot of surprises on the next chapter, like the team formation, and how certain characters will interact, so, see ya until then!


	6. Unforeseen

**Magnus: **Hello everybody! I'm not dead... yet. And this story is still alive, I explained my reasons for not writing on another story, so, for now I can only say, keep reading, and enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Unforeseen**

In the academy, the newly made genins were reunited, waiting for the team placement, waiting to hear who will be their teammates, some, like the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, knew already who would be their teammates, for they knew that their team will follow their parents steps, others, like the Uchiha fanclub, were praying to all the gods to be placed with Sasuke, said avenger just prayed to not being separated from his useful advisor, but there was one who was completely calm, for he perfectly knew that the result of this day would be acceptable on his plans…

"Hello, kids! This is probably the last time you come to the academy, so stay quiet and take seat, the team placement is about to start." Iruka said as he entered, and as one, everybody took seat, Iruka couldn't help but to laugh at their nervousness, and yet, he pitied some of them, for they had no idea of what awaited them.

"Okay, team one will be…" And so, Iruka began the naming of the teams, and from all the students, only Sadamitsu was completely relaxed, uncaring even. The Mugengan hasn't shown anything beyond the team placement, but he had no worries, for his placement with his friends was unavoidable, and he couldn't care less about the jounin instructor… Then came the naming of the special teams…

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, your Jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka called, and while Kiba facepalmed for being placed with the avenger and his secretary, Sasuke looked at Sakura with a questioning face.

"Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Copy Ninja, it's said to have over a thousand jutsus." Sakura replied in a whisper.

"Excellent!" Sasuke muttered back, for this had endless possibilities, and dealing with Kiba won't be that hard…

"Team Eight, Shino Aburame, your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi, she already have two students that will join you." Iruka continued, and Shino couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at this suspicious turn of events, although he managed to resist the urge of looking at Sadamitsu, for he could feel the smirk behind that ominous hood…

"Team Nine still lives, so, Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi… No surprise there, your Jounin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said next, and the Ino-Shika-Cho face palmed in a nice synchronized way, not for ending together, but for Iruka's sense of humor…

"And finally! Team Eleven: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki and Sadamitsu Hoshichushi, your instructor will be… Ken Ogawa? Who is this Ken Ogawa?" Iruka couldn't help but to question his doubts loud enough for everyone to hear, and Sadamitsu perked at this… for this was a name he hadn't heard on all his visions…

"Team Eleven, leave to your hideout, I'll wait for you there." Ken said, appearing out of nowhere, scaring Iruka, for he was still reading the paper, and scaring the students, because he appeared in front of them without them noticing from where he came from.

"Hey! How did you enter? Are you even from Konoha?" Iruka asked to the stranger, who he guessed was the recently named Ogawa.

"Ask your Hokage, he is the one who gave me permission." Ken replied, and then disappeared with a mere blur, much to the surprise of everyone on the room.

"Well… The rest of you will wait for your respective instructors here, I need some tea for my nerves…" Iruka finished, with the last part muttered, he didn't know if feel pity for the stranger, or if going running to the Hokage to ask if this was right…

"Sada-kun?" Hinata asked, with a worried voice, one that spoke of fear to the unknown.

"I don't know, but whatever may happen next, will face it together." Sadamitsu replied, although he felt nervous, something unforeseen could make a devastating impact on his plans…

"Well, I believe we should be going, we don't want our sensei to be hurt trying to enter our home, do we?" Naruto suddenly said, and as one, the misfits darted to their lair.

A few minutes later, at the Hoshichushi compound…

Naruto, Hinata and Sadamitsu reached their home, just to find that not only their new sensei was already waiting for them, but also unharmed… such feat was not little, for most ANBU would turn up wounded just by trying to pass through the debris that surrounded their lair, let alone the bobby traps…

"Glad you didn't take long. Now we can start with your life as Ninja." Ken stated as the misfits entered the area, not yet looking at them.

"Sounds great, but I believe introductions are in order, sensei." Naruto replied, making Ken to turn to look at them with cold calculating eyes… suddenly the coldness disappeared in mild surprise, as he reached for a small paper on one of his pockets. The misfits watched in wonder how Ken checked the paper, and then he folded it, and returned it to his pocket.

"You are right, my apologies. Now sit down, so we can do this as tradition dictates." Ken said while sitting in the ground in a lotus position, thing that the misfits mirrored.

"We'll do this in the same way the other instructors would do, by stating your names, your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll start to make an example. My name is Ken Ogawa, of the Demon Hunters; my likes: warm food; my dislikes: Traitors; my hobbies: Origami; and m dreams: To return my clan to its former numbers and glory, and to fulfill my father's promise. Now it's your turn." Ken said after he finished his presentation, it could have been a nice presentation, but his coldness seemed to damp the warm of his description of himself. It was then that Naruto decided to be the first one to present himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my likes: Hinata and Sadamitsu, homemade ramen, and good-hearted people; my dislikes: People that badmouth my friends, and going to the hospital; my hobbies: Sealing, gardening and cooking; and my dreams: To have a beautiful family and start my own respected clan." Naruto declared, opening his heart without fear, much to the joy of his friends, and the surprise of their new sensei.

"Quite solid, noble and humble ambitions. Well fitted for a future clan head, but pretty unbelievable for the leader of the Misfits. Still, I want to see you reaching your goals, Naruto Uzumaki." Ken said after hearing Naruto, who flinched a little at the mention of the gang's name, not that it deterred him from his dreams. Hinata was the next to stand up for her presentation.

"My name is Hinata Uzumaki, Due to our age, Naruto and I are not married yet, but that will be solved on a few years, anyway, my likes: Naruto and Sadamitsu, cinnamon rolls, and the look of shock on the people we prank; my dislikes: Anyone who look at my Naruto with hatred or malice; my hobbies: Dancing, reading and spending time with my friends, and my dreams: Help Naruto achieve his dream!" Hinata presented herself, smiling at every moment, except when she named her dislikes.

"I start to see a pattern here… Anyway, it seems that you two are in good tracks to reach your dreams, though I pity Konoha for having to deal with you as a clan…" Ken stated now, but it was hard to see if he said that as a joke or as a serious note, for he said it with his usual cold voice. Sadamitsu stood up as the last one, and his cold eyes almost matched Ken's.

"My name is Sadamitsu Hoshichushi, My likes: Naruto and Hinata; my dislikes: Anyone who dares to even try to hurt them, my hobbies: I have none; and my dreams: Is to see the dreams of my friends become true, and if possible, be part of them." Sadamitsu finished, but the seriousness of his voice destroyed all the warmth of his words.

"That includes murder and deceit?" Ken suddenly asked, and that made Naruto and Hinata go stiff.

"Yes." Sadamitsu dryly replied, not that it surprised anyone.

"Good. Well, as far as I can see, you are a well made team, completely unbalanced, with mental issues, and a pretty well remarked hatred for anything that opposes you three. That's exactly what I was looking for." Ken gave his final judgment, which of course shocked the misfits.

"WHAT?!" The trio shouted at the same time.

"You are completely unbalanced, because I can see that the three of you are built for fast combat of high precision, there is no healer, there is no defender, and I don't see a tactician among you, the three of you will rush and fall into a synchronized style that may as well be unstoppable for the common shinobi, but a specialized hunter, or a master assassin would challenge and very well overcome it. The three of you have mental issues, because you seem to depend on each other for everything, this is not a bad trait, as such kind of symbiotic relationship can only lead to make you stronger. And I can see that the three of you hate with frightening passion whatever endangers the other, Hinata would murder for Naruto, and probably for Sadamitsu too, Sadamitsu will no doubt murder for Naruto and Hinata, and Naruto, don't think I haven't noticed how you have your staff at the ready to murder me in case I try anything against these two." Ken explained to the now speechless misfits, even Sadamitsu was more than surprised.

"Now, I'm supposed to test your teamwork in a mysterious test tomorrow, such a thing is pointless, I've seen you work together before, so, instead of losing our time, we'll start with a sparring session… right now." Ken stated as he stood up, and the misfits quickly went into defensive stances, they immediately understood that the sparring was going to be against their sensei, and not against each other.

'_This guy is going to be real trouble…'_ Sadamitsu thought before getting ready for a serious fight, sensei or not, he wasn't about to allow him to hurt his precious people.

Meanwhile, on different parts of Konoha…

Kurenai Yuhi, jounin instructor of team Eight, looked at her genins, she had no doubts about Shino becoming a fine ninja, he was a clan heir to begin with, much less she had doubts about her beloved protégé, Yakumo, who after her miraculous recovery, had become into what will be called the true master of the genjutsu… no, her real doubts were about her third student, a pale emotionless boy who was assigned to her by orders of Danzo, with the approbation of Sarutobi…

"Why can't you be like 'Silent', and close that mouth, 'Weird'." Sai, the ex-root, said to a now incensed Yakumo, her only apparent flaw, was her rare obsession with angels, for she painted them on every surface she had to paint on, and she used them on every combat genjutsu she casted, all of them wielding straight swords… she also mentioned them whenever possible…

"Why do you have to interrupt me? Why do you have to stop me when I'm talking about what I love more than anything? And why do you have to call us names? For the love of my beautiful Guardian Angel! At least use our names!" Yakumo shouted with fury on her eyes, however the boy had no sign of being afraid or sorry.

"Sai, you shouldn't call pet names on people if they don't like it." Shino tried to intervene, but it seemed to be pointless.

"But you seem to like it, 'Silent'." Sai replied, yes, this team will need some extra work if Kurenai wanted her first team to be a success…

Asuma Sarutobi was known for two things, being the son of the Hokage, and not taking seriously his training… this last trait, seeing it on his students, was making him mad…

"Why can't I be paired with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked with as much sadness as possible, true, she really enjoyed to spend time with Shikamaru and Chouji, but she still had some hopes on being with Sasuke, even if the crush she had before wasn't as strong now…

**Munch! Munch! Munch!**

"Drop it, Ino. You know very well why we were gathered as a team. Don't be a troublesome girl, and get along with it." Shikamaru replied with almost as much wisdom as with laziness.

**Munch! Munch! Munch!**

"You know… You should take this with all seriousness…" Asuma tried to gather their attention, but it backfired epically…

"Dad says that whoever gathered us for team, wanted to have an easy time. Only a lazy bum would try to replicate the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in the very next generation, for that required little to no effort… or are we going to use a completely different tactic that our parents hadn't taught us yet?" Ino asked back at Asuma, who could have been infuriated, if not for the fact that such train of thought was 100% correct.

'_Karma is a bitch…'_ Asuma thought with dread, wondering why he never listened to his father, and took things more seriously… Then he remembered how his sensei suffered during all his time as genin, and he knew that he may as well be ready to suffer the same.

**Munch! Munch! Munch!**

Chouji's continuous munching seemed to confirm his fears…

Still on the classroom…

"My source didn't say anything about him being a late person…" Sakura said in dangerous low voice, as if promising unending pain for said source.

"I haven't met this person yet, and I already hate him! My training should have started already!" Sasuke shouted, unable to contain his frustration, and yet Sakura did nothing to calm him, for she was still fuming about inaccurate informants.

Bark!

"You are right, Akamaru. Let's prank this dude for making us wait for too long!" Kiba repied to Akamaru's bark, and then went to the chalkboard, much to the curiosity of his teammates, Sasuke of course looked at Sakura for an explanation, or at least to hear her say that their teammate was mad.

"The Inuzuka are known for their deep relationship with their canine partners, it's said that they understand each other perfectly… they are also known for being impulsive, dog traits, I guess." Sakura explained, without much care of being heard by the Inuzuka heir, for her, her whole world was Sasuke, is just that now she was useful.

"There it is!" Kiba shouted while pointing to the now slightly open door, at the top of it, the eraser was placed, ready to fall on the head of whoever entered the classroom.

"As if that would work on a Jounin…" Both Sasuke and Sakura muttered at the same time, but that didn't bother the Inuzuka heir.

Back at the Hoshichushi compound…

"Impressive…" Ken's voice carried some honest surprise, for the misfits were far more fitted to follow his steps than he originally thought…

"W-We aren't done… yet…" Naruto barely was able to stand now, helping himself with his now splintered Bo Staff, behind him, Hinata was trying to move, her umbrella destroyed, and the hidden blade now revealed on her hand, while Sadamitsu was laying at Naruto's side, fighting to reach his sword to make a last stand, it was a valiant effort, but pointless.

"You have a coordination that I haven't seen in all my life, you don't fight like a unit, you fight as if you were the same entity!" Ken voiced his thoughts, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"But there is a lot to improve, like for example: Sadamitsu, your flying sword technique is formidable, but you don't seem to be able to hold it for more than three minutes, such flaw can prove fatal, either for you, or your dear friends." Ken passed judgment, and Sadamitsu flinched at that, for three minutes was the limit time for his Kekke genkai, something that he depended on far too much.

"Hinata, you should have more faith on your beloved Naruto, if you had believed on him being able to withstand my attacks as he has shown, you wouldn't have ended jumping between him and me with your umbrella, although I'm amazed on how resistant it was. Your technique was perfect, it was the timing and your lack of confidence what defeated you, not me." At ken's words, Hinata looked ashamed, and ready to cry.

"Naruto, you must never hesitate to use your full strength during a fight, I saw how you reduced your strength when either Hinata or Sadamitsu were too close to me, you were very afraid of hurting them by accident, make sure you truly learn to make yourselves stronger by being closer to each other, and not weak for the fear of hurting among yourselves." Ken finished, his face finally showing a little bit of emotion.

"Yes, Owaga-sensei!" The three finally replied to their instructor… secretly planning on prank him for this beat down.

"Very well then. Take the day off to rest and heal, tomorrow we'll start some real training, and not the soft drills that the local instructors love to use." Ken finally said, earning some relief sighs from his new students.

"Yes, Ogawa-sensei." The misfits replied again, ready to spend a few more minutes on the ground, before going to rest.

"One more thing… You have earned the right to call me by my given name, because I have accepted you as heirs of my clan techniques." Ken added, as some kind of reward, one that surprised the feared trio.

"Yes… ken-sensei…" The three replied, knowing that this may be the start of a new friendship.

Again at the classroom, near the sunset…

Sasuke and Sakura watched with wide eyes the head of their jounin instructor, now covered in chalk dust, with the eraser at the top, making his gravity defying hair a much more comical appearance…

"Well… My first impression of you… Is that I hate you. Meet me at the roof, you'll better be there before five minutes, or else…" Kakashi said while shunshining away. Kiba for his part was snickering, along with Akamaru, until his teammates glared on his direction…

"What?" Kiba asked, trying to sound innocent, and failing dramatically in doing so.

"Give me a reason to not kill this mutt!" Sasuke suddenly demanded to Sakura, who tried to think on a way to actually do the deed.

"The team would be disbanded and we'll have to wait another year for another recently graduate to join our team…" Sakura replied, not that she didn't want to harm the dogboy.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted while getting out of the room, being closely followed by Sakura, and Kiba joined them, although a little bit behind.

"Come on! If it was funny, it was worth it, right?" Kiba defended himself, and Akamaru barked in support, but his teammates decided to ignore him, at least until they had cleared that the only one punished for the prank would be Kiba…

And thus, the teams were formed… for good or ill…

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I know it's a little short, but I needed to settle the teams for the missions to come, that's right, a little bit of insight of training and a D mission, and then we'll be on our way to wave... with some interesting turn of events. Until then, see ya!


End file.
